Reflektionen im Spiegel
by Maurice Reco
Summary: Getrübte Wahrnehmungen, falsche Gefühle, können einem das Leben zur Hölle machen... (One-Shot)


**Reflektionen im Spiegel**

**A/N: Bei dieser Geschichte war es mir nicht möglich Charaktere zu bestimmen.**

**Ich bin in meinem Hotelzimmer. Ich habe die Vorhänge vor die Fenster zugezogen, um mich von der Aussenwelt abzuschneiden. **

**Die Aussenwelt voller Leuchelei, Hass, Neid, Gier.**

**Ich kann das alles nicht mehr ertragen.**

**Die einzige Lichtquelle ist eine Kerze, die mir rares Licht spendet.**

**Ich sitze auf dem Bett mit einer Flasche Wodka und warte. Ich versuche den Schmerz zu lindern und die Erinnerungen wegzuspülen.**

**Diese schmerzhaften Erinnerungen, die sich in mein Gehirn gebrannt haben, die mein Herz zerfetzen, die mich jede verdammte Nacht in Albträumen versinken und schweißgebadet, schreiend aufwachen lassen.**

**Du hast es nie gewusst, aber ich habe dich geliebt. Oh Gott, habe ich dich geliebt. **

**Mir hat jedes Mal das Herz geblutet, wenn ich mit ansehen wusste, wie er dich umarmt oder geküsst hat. **

**Er konnte all das und noch mehr tun, was mir immer verwehrt blieb. **

**Ich wollte dich, aber du hast in mir nie mehr als nur einen guten Freund gesehen. **

**Ich hatte die Wahl: Dich als gute Freundin zu akzeptieren oder dich für immer aus meinen Gedächtnis zu streichen. **

**Letzteres wäre auf lange Zeit unmöglich gewesen. **

**So habe ich mein Los gezogen und meine Liebe versteckt. **

**Ich habe jede einzelne Sekunde in deiner Nähe, mit dir genossen. **

**Es hätte für ewig sein sollen. **

**Vielleicht hättest du irgendwann hinter die Fassade geblickt und meine wahren Gefühle erkannt. **

**Vielleicht hättest du mir eine Chance gegeben. **

**Vielleicht...**

**Aber das Vielleicht wurde mir genommen. Das Vielleicht wurde dir genommen.**

**Ich sehe die Bilder jede Nacht, wenn ich meine Augen schließe und in die Tiefen meines Unterbewusstseins drifte.**

**Die Dunkeheit, die uns umgab, das gleichmäßige Surren des Motors. Die Lichter der entgegenkommenden Autos ließen mich dein wunderschönes Gesicht sehen. **

**Ich konnte dich nie lange genug ansehen.**

**Du musst es gewusst haben.**

**Wenn du nicht ganz blind warst, musst du es einfach gesehen haben, an den Blicken, wie ich dich jedes Mal vom Neuen voller Faszination angesehen habe. **

**Die schönste Frau, die je auf Gottes grüner Erde wandeln durfte.**

**Ich habe mir einen kurzen Seitenblick auf dich gegönnt, als ich den Schreck in deinem Gesicht sah.**

**Ich habe meinen Blick wieder auf die Strasse gewendet. **

**Die Scheinwerfer blendeten mich.**

**Ich war unfähig zu reagieren.**

**Unfähig auszuweichen.**

**Das entgegenkommende Auto prallte mit voller Wucht frontal in uns rein.**

**Ich hatte kurz das Bewusstsein verloren. **

**Ich wünsche mir oft, dass ich nie wieder aufgewacht wäre.**

**Ich verfluche jeden neuen Tag, an dem ich erneut aufwache.**

**Ich wünsche mir jede Nacht vom Neuen, dass ich einschlafe und nie wieder aufwache.**

**Dass ich nie wieder aufwache, mich stattdessen wieder mit dir vereinen kann.**

**Dein schönes Gesicht war mit Blut verschmiert.**

**Ich schmecke das warme Blut heute noch auf meinen Lippen.**

**Auf meinem Lippen, die Deine ein einziges Mal berührten.**

**Ich dachte ich könnte dich mit einem Kuss wieder ins Leben zurückholen.**

**Ich könnte mich wieder ins Leben zurückholen.**

**Ich lebe.**

**Aber wie?**

**Die Schuld in meinem Herzen.**

**Liebe für dich in jeder Faser meines Körpers.**

**Ich würde mein Leben geben, um dich wieder ins Leben zurückzuholen.**

**Ich hoffe du kannst mir irgendwann vergeben.**

**Meine Schuld, die mir jeder versucht auszureden.**

**Jeder, ausser der Mann, der dein Herz für sich gewonnen hatte.**

**Er weiß es.**

**Er kann mir nicht vergeben.**

**Ebenso wenig, wie ich mir vergeben kann.**

**Ein Blick zu meiner Linken und ich erhasche mich im Spiegel.**

**Ungewaschen, unrasiert. Das Bild überrascht, aber schockiert mich nicht.**

**Was ist nur aus mir geworden?**

**Das Leben übernimmt manchmal die Kontrolle und macht uns zu verachtenswerten Kreaturen.**

**Ich habe es nicht verdient zu leben. **

**Ich habe dein Leben beendet. **

**Ich habe es zugelassen, dass du diese Erde verlassen hast. **

**Meine Schuld...**

**Auch wenn alle Anderen sagen, dass es nicht meine Schuld war. Es war ein Unfall.**

**Ein Unfall, ja.**

**Nach ausreichend Zeit konnte ich mir das selbst einreden. **

**Aber wie lange kann man sich selbst belügen? **

**Wie lange kann ich mich verstecken?**

**Vor meinen Schuldgefühlen?**

**Ich hasse den Mann im Spiegel.**

**Ich höre, wie die Tür sich öffnet und wieder schließt.**

**Im Spiegel sehe ich einen Schatten vorbeihuschen. **

**Die Kerze erlischt.**

**Er ist gekommen.**

**Er ist gekommen, um sich seine Rache zu holen.**

**Mir wurde alles genommen, wie ich ihm alles genommen habe.**

**Ich höre seine Schritte, seinen schweren Atem, wie er langsam näher kommt.**

**Ich spüre den kalten Stahl auf meiner Haut.**

**Ein eiskalter Schauer durchfährt mich. Mein Herz schlägt wie wild. Mein Puls rast.**

**Ich bin nicht bereit. **

**Noch nicht. **

**Doch es ist zu spät.**

**Der Dolch durchtrennt meine Kehle mit einem einzigen Schnitt.**

**Ich sinke zu Boden.**

**LEERE.**


End file.
